


First Time Festival

by gregariousGrandeur



Series: Could You Imagine? [Fire Emblem] [12]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader Is Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregariousGrandeur/pseuds/gregariousGrandeur
Summary: A secret spring santa trade I did awhile back, but never posted





	First Time Festival

**Author's Note:**

> I won't name the person this was for (you can find it on my tumblr if you really want) just because I don't like sharing that sort of thing on other sites without permission

Eir’s hand nervously twitched in yours, the motion betraying the impassive, if not haunted, expression on her face.

The two of you lingered just outside of the Spring Festival, watching the festival-goers play games and eat. You could see the children playing games of their own, ducking and darting inbetween legs and under arms that attempted to corral them. Grima lingered maliciously (which was code for grumpily) near a gathering of the dragon children. He seemed to be doing more to contain them than the others, but to be fair it seemed only to be that way because they were using him as a jungle gym.

“Are you sure you want to go?” You asked Eir gently, rubbing your thumb over the back of her hand. “We can always return to the castle, and celebrate on our own.”

“No…” Eir sighed, scooting just a touch closer and smiling softly at you. “I would like to try, at least once.”

“Then we will. If you want to go back at any time, please just let me know.”

“I will.”

Eir smiled softly, giggling lightly as your lips gently pressed to her cheek. She pressed her forehead to yours for the briefest of moments, before gently nudging you forward. Considering she’d never been to a festival, Eir had decided to let you take the lead, her hand wrapped tightly in yours to ensure that she wouldn’t be separated from you. You doubted that would be a problem, however - Eir never really strayed far when the two of you were supposed to be together, and you highly doubted she would start now.

“What is… that?”

Turning to look at Eir’s puzzled expression, you followed her gaze to whatever it was that had captivated her attention.

Oh, it was a ring toss.

“It’s a game.” You explained, pulling Eir along gently. “You pay a small amount of money, and the person running it gives you rings.”

To emphasize your point, you set down the proper amount of coins to play, and excitedly bounced on your heels as you waited. Once the rings were in front of you, you could hardly contain your excitement.

“Here, I’ll go a round and show you, and then you can play!”

“Alright.” Eir nodded, watching as you picked up the rings.

Your first attempt was… not as bad as you had thought.

Two of the three rings had managed to make it onto the closest of the bottles, the third landing on the floor. Perhaps you were a tad… rusty. It had been so long since you’d gotten to play any carnival games, and the last festival that had contained such games had been quickly passed by as Commander Anna demanded your attention. Regardless, you handed the rings off to Eir, paying for another game.

“You’ve got this!” You encouraged her, watching intently as Eir threw the rings expertly. “Woah, good job!”

“It isn’t all that bad…” Eir admitted, edging a touch closer. “I found it rather similar to throwing my own weapon.”

“I knew you’d be good!”

“Alright young ones, what prize would you like? The man asked kindly, a villager that you’d seen once or twice before while in town. "That said, if you’d like a bigger prize, you can always try your hand once more…”

“Well, what would you like?” You asked Eir, gazing at all of the trinkets and stuffed animals that lined the shelving. “Anything you’d like!”

“I… would rather like that sunflower.” Eir admitted, pointing at a rather cute, if not nearly overstuffed sunflower plush. Its face was smiling, not unlike a cherub, and you were hardly surprised. “It is… rather cute.”

“Well, the sunflower it is!” The man smiled, plucking it off of the shelf and handing it to you with a wink. “Courtesy of your friend here, of course!”

Thank you random wingman.

“Here.” You smiled, gently placing the sunflower into Eir’s arms. “For you.”

“It’s adorable.” She breathed softly, cradling it as though it were real. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you_.” You smiled, pressing a kiss to Eir’s cheek. “For everything. I love you.”

“And I love you.”


End file.
